Patty Rabbit and Sakurako Koinuma ground SallyJones1998/Ungrounded
This is a Hula Video by Luna Minami. Plot When Hans Heimler and his friends meet Luna Minami at the luau, Luna teaches Hans how to hula dance by learning the steps. Then, Hans gets the beat and goes well. Karl tells Hans that he is the coolest hula dancer like Luna. Then, after Hans, his friends, and Luna get dressed up in their usual outfits along with their leis and hula skirts, they invite Shimajiro Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Takeshi Ishida, and the rest of their friends to come over. And then, the luau begins, and Hans and his friends have a luau with Luna and the others. However the Noobs that Charlie and Lola released from Prison beats Azura up because they think her luau outfit is ugly. So the The King of The Monsters beat up Charlie and Lola and the luau is saved. Hans, his friends, and Luna started to do a Nohrian dance style with Azura. Cast *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger *Young Guy as Erik Vons and Satomi. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Helga *Brian as Isaak, Philip, and Carlos Fernandez *Eric as Viktor and Rockin' Ralph *Simon as Hugo and Kirinta Kusano *Ivy as Shimajiro Shimano *Tween Girl as Hana Shimano *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *David as Rudolf and Roland *Wiseguy as Heinrich Himmler *Kayla as Rita. *Catherine as Margret *Katrin as Eva Braun *Princess as Azura Transcript Intro Hans: Hello, I am Hans Heimler. Today, me, my friends, and Luna are going to the luau to do a hula dance. Transcript Part 1: Meeting Luna. AM. Hans and his friends are meeting Luna Hans: Hey Luna. Luna: Hey guys. You are just in time to do a hula dance. Karl: Thank you, Luna. Erik: Thank you. Luna: Great! Then let me show you how to hula. to the dance shack Luna: Okay Hans. Here's how you hula. Step one. Follow with the left foot on each step. Then move two steps to the left, following with the right foot on each step. does so Luna: Step two. Gently stretch both of your arms diagonally to the right, with your hands at waist level. Your hands should be facing the ground, and your fingertips should be elevated. You rotate your hands so that your hands face up,. Do this for two counts, and then repeat on the left side. does so Luna: Step three. With your elbows bent at your waist, move both of your hands twice, in a fluid, wavelike motion. Repeat on the other side. does so Luna: You did it. shows up Ralph: Hey Hans. Are you ready to go to the Luau? Hans: Yes, Ralph. Ralph: Okay. Let's go. Luna: Let's go to the luau. Transcript Part 2: Hans and his friends invite everyone over. Hans, his friends, and Luna get dressed up in their usual outfits along with their leis and hula skirts, they invite everyone over. Erik: They should be here now. Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Takeshi Ishida, and the rest of their friends appear; Shimajiro was wearing a red T-shirt, a yellow grass skirt, and a light yellow lei. Mimirin was wearing a yellow T-shirt, a pink grass skirt, and a green lei. Takeshi was wearing a turquoise T-shirt, a green grass skirt, and a pink lei. Kento was wearing a pink T-shirt, a green grass shirt, and a light pink lei. Rei was wearing a green T-shirt, a dark green grass skirt, and a yellow lei. Kirinta was wearing a light blue T-shirt, a green grass skirt, and a pink lei. Satomi was wearing a sky blue T-shirt, a green grass skirt, and a pink lei, and Akio was wearing a pink T-shirt, a green grass skirt, and a yellow lei. was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a green grass skirt and a light gray lei. Karl was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a orangish yellow grass skirt and a light gray lei. Heinrich was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a purple grass skirt and a orange lei. Viktor was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a blue grass skirt and a yellow lei. Hugo was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a red grass skirt and an orange lei. Erik was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and soldier hat, along with a green grass skirt and a forest green lei. Eva was wearing her usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a yellow grass skirt and an orange lei. Helga was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with an orange grass skirt and a red lei. Luna was wearing her usual outfit, along with a purple grass skirt and a sky blue lei. Margret was wearing her usual outfit, shoes, and hat, along with a dark green grass skirt and an orange lei. Isaak was wearing his usual outfit, shoes, and hat, along with a red grass skirt and a yellow lei. Ralph was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a red grass skirt and a light gray lei. Roland was wearing his usual outfit and shoes, along with a black grass skirt and a light gray lei. Philip was wearing his usual outfit and shoes, along with a dark blue grass skirt and a light gray lei. Rita was wearing her usual outfit, shoes, and hat, along with a purple grass skirt and a light gray lei. Erik: Thank gosh! Azura: It's you! Hans: Hey there. Karl: You are just in time for the luau. Eva: Are you excited? Mimirin: Yes we are! (Just then 5 strangers come) Margret: Uh oh, Someone is coming. (The Noobs then appear and saw Azura) Noob 1: Hey look, Azura is wearing that ugly Luau outfit, let's get her! (The 5 Noobs beat Azura up and mess her ugly Luau outfit up as a dust cloud forms) Transcript part 3: The King of The Monsters beat Charlie and Lola up *Wowser: Transcript Finale: Azura's new Nohrian outfit/Azura teaches Hans, his friends, Luna, and their friends how to do a Nohrian style hula dance. (Azura then appears in her Performing Arts outfit) Gallery